


For Science

by Between_A_Dream



Series: Rules Are Made For Breaking Anyway [1]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 23:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13891809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Between_A_Dream/pseuds/Between_A_Dream
Summary: “Which one of you IDIOTS put peeps in the microwave?”“It was uh... For science?”Nicole and Wynonna tend to get into trouble when they’re left alone together.Waverly always has to be the responsible one.





	For Science

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Just some mindless fluff I thought would be cute, nothing major. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> *Update: I have decided to turn this into a series of multiple oneshots involving Nicole and Wynonna getting into trouble, so I hope you guys will enjoy that!

When Waverly heard the fire alarms, she wasn’t immediately concerned. She’d been in town picking up a few things they needed around the house, and it was just as she was turning onto the only road leading to the homestead that the sirens went off. Fires were common enough, especially around the summer where most people in town had campfires nearly every other night. Personally, the brunette didn’t understand the appeal it seemed to have on the town. Not that she was opposed to a relaxing evening with the people she cared about sitting around a fire at night, but in Purgatory it wasn’t just a once-in-a-blue-moon event.

No, it was a common enough practice that in the first official week of summer it was impossible to drive through the town without inhaling the scent of smoke anywhere you turned. From her years with Champ she knew that it was a Purgatory High tradition for groups of kids to get together and light the biggest fire they could in one of the fields near the edge of town. And with all that in mind, Waverly didn’t see any reason to worry about the noises blaring in the distance.

That is, until the trucks suddenly passed her at about twice the speed she was driving, and then the worry set it.

Waverly couldn’t help but increase her speed, because there were only three buildings that their road connected to before it came to a dead end in a woodland patch a few miles back from the homestead. There was an old barn that hadn’t been used in years, so it didn’t seem _impossible_  that something had happened to it, or that some idiot kids tried to burn it down. It would be a long way to go out for a prank, and it would be riskier to attempt burning it because there were still active power lines running just meters away from the structure, and if something happened to the lines then it could get someone in serious trouble.

There was also what Waverly was pretty sure used to be an antique shop, but the owners had ditched the places years ago and left everything inside, but it had all eventually been stolen or removed. She and Wynonna had walked to the store once to investigate, and had spent a few minutes searching for any sort of remaining items that had been left behind, but their mission had been unsuccessful and they’d left not long after they got there.

And then, there was the homestead, currently being occupied by her girlfriend and her sister, and the most likely of the three to be the destination of the fire department. She had no idea what said girlfriend and sister could have possibly gotten into that would trigger their smoke detector and alert the fire department of a potential fire, but she was pretty sure she wasn’t going to be satisfied with whatever answer they gave.

The younger Earp sister had suspected it, but at least before she had confirmation there was still a sliver of hope that the emergency wasn’t on her property. But it was- She could see the shape of the homestead in the distance and watched the fire engines park in the driveway- And that sliver was now nothing more than energy wasted in trying to trick herself into believing that the fire was somewhere else in hopes that the universe might just grant her wish. Of course, however, that wasn’t the case, and as Waverly sped into a spot behind the fire department she threw herself out of the Jeep, quickly trying to assess if there were any visible flames or it was just smoke. As she tried to step closer, she was cut off by a taller man in a fireman’s uniform. There were a few others standing around in various locations, but none of them seemed extremely worried so at least it didn’t appear serious.

“I’m sorry ma’am, but this is currently an investigation scene of a possible fire, I’m going to need you to-” he began to push her back but she shoved his arm out of her way.

“I live here!” she snapped, not waiting for an answer as she stormed towards the house. She couldn’t see any signs of fire, but there was an odd scent wafting out of the kitchen windows mixed in with the black puffs billowing out in large clouds. It seemed oddly familiar- Sweet, almost, and partially masked by the smell of smoke. She couldn’t see inside the house and the door was closed, so she made her way back over to the fireman behind her.

“What’s going on in there? Is everybody okay? What happened?” she asked, fear growing in her tone with every word. Sure, there were four guys in the yard who looked like they would rather be stuck at a doctors appointment for an entire day than come to their jobs, but Waverly still hadn’t seen Nicole or Wynonna yet, and until she did she’d continue to worry about their safety.

“We’re not sure ma’am, we’ve been informed there was a fire on the property but it was controlled and contained before we arrived, and now we’re just gathering all the facts about-” before he could finish, a voice came over the radio he had attached to his hip.

“Uh yeah hey guys, we had a kitchen fire, but it was contained and put out before we arrived, smoke musta triggered the alarm. Small burn on the wall but nothing structural compromised. Homeowner says that they uh... They put some kinda old Easter marshmallow candy in the microwave? Well anyway, everybody inside is okay, no burns or injuries, just some smoke inhalation, copy.”

“Copy that, we’ve got another resident of the household outside here, she’s uh- Hey wait, ma’am!” Waverly had already started towards the house, ignoring the calls from the man behind her as she made her way across the porch and through the door.

“Alright, which one of you _idiots_  put peeps in the microwave?” the brunette didn’t give anyone a chance to get a single sound out before her, and she didn’t need to look in the kitchen where the remaining firemen were to know what the fireman over the radio had been referring to by old Easter candy. Once the shock from her entrance wore off the faces of the two women on the couch, it was replaced with guilt and embarrassment, but both were trying and failing to mask a small, bemused grin. Waverly’s gaze shifted between the pair in front of her, waiting for one of them to explain.

“It was uh... For science?” even while trying to answer Wynonna’s voice came out more like a question than anything, and the lack of confidence both in her voice and on her face was clear. Despite this, she refused to say anything to further address the issue, and Waverly’s focus landed on Nicole, knowing that she would have far better luck in getting a proper recount of events from her girlfriend than her sister. Sure enough, the ginger officer’s attempt at a stone face quickly began to falter and soon her head dropped in defeat. She flashed an apologetic glance towards Wynonna, who only sighed and shook her head, knowing just as much as the other two that Nicole was powerless against her girlfriend’s demands.

“All I did was say that I remembered learning once that they expand in a microwave! I didn’t think she’d seriously try it! Or that it would catch on fire!” she blurted out, an embarrassed blush of crimson creeping up the sides of her cheeks as she winced slightly.

“Wha- Hey! It’s not like I _meant_  to let the thing blow up! I didn’t realize it was set for so long and then I just got... Distracted,” Wynonna defended herself, though she too was turning red in her face.

“ _Distracted_? How the hell do you get _distracted_  from something like that?” Waverly snapped, quickly loosing her patience the more she heard of the story. Neither Nicole nor Wynonna spoke for a moment.

“Well... There _may_  have been an incident with the garden hose being just a little too close to Haughtshot here, and then we both ended up spraying each other so had to go get changed because our clothes were wet and yeah... Distracted,” Wynonna finally explained with a sheepish laugh. The younger Earp girl couldn’t believe what she was hearing, and she looked incredulously between her sister and her girlfriend as she searched for the right words to express herself.

“I’m really sorry Waves, we were being stupid, and I’m sorry we made you worry,” Nicole apologized before she could say anything, a sincere tone in her voice as she spoke. The shorter woman’s gaze softened at that and she felt her anger towards the officer quelling. She was pretty convinced that most of the execution in the events leading up to the fire had been her sister’s doing anyway, and that Nicole likely just hadn’t known what to say to get her to change her mind. She stood for a few more moments quietly, her frame completely still and her eyes trained on a spot between the pair.

“You,” she finally broke the silence, looking over at Nicole who stared up at her with a mixture of worry and curiosity. “Are coming with me. And _you_ ,” she spoke more forcefully towards Wynonna, who held her hands up in defense, “Are going to be cleaning the kitchen tonight. And you’re in charge of paying for a new microwave,” with that, Waverly grabbed the hand of her girlfriend and began pulling her out the front door. The officer was too surprised to protest or do anything but follow blindly, while Wynonna jumped up and quickly walked after them to the door.

“Hey wait! That’s not fair, it’ll take ages to clean up in here! She was here too, why does she get to go with you?” she shouted out at the couple who were already making their way towards Waverly’s Jeep.

“For science!” the brunette grinned as she shouted back her answer, to which she watched Nicole blush bright red in response, and received a mock gag from her sister. Waverly settled into the driver’s seat of her vehicle with a satisfied smile on her lips, ignoring the shouts of protest from the elder Earp as she pulled out of the driveway and began the drive to Nicole’s house, where a _very_  different kind of science experiment would soon be taking place.


End file.
